ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Returns Part 1
A Hero Returns Part 1 is the 1st episode of the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. It is quiet and the stars are sparkling when suddently a spaceship flies by. Inside of the ship, aliens are lurking around. In the control room, the leader, sits in his throne watching out into space. Alien, walking in: Captain, Our ships have reached the destination. Alien Leader: Excellent. We shall begin procedures immediately. Alien: Yes sir. Alien Leader: Set Course, for Earth! Theme Song '' Annocuner: With only a few seconds left in the game, the teams are tied with a score of 9. If the green team blocks the shot they win the game. Feet are running across a field kicking a ball. The Red team has the upper hand and make their way to the goal. Brandon is the goalie and blocks the shot which makes the score, Red - 9 Green - 10. The team is given a trophy and Brandon is given a medal for making the block. On his way home, Brandon hears a noise near an abandoned building. As he walks inside he sees a figure. Brandon: Hello? He enters the room where he saw the figure only to find nothing. Goo then drips onto Brandon's shoulder and he looks up to find an alien, the one from earlier. Brandon then defeats the alien. Brandon runs to his house and inside of it. Brandon runs through the house and past the kitchen. Brandon: Hi Mom! A door slowly opens and he walks inside. It is very dark. He turns on some lights to reveal his secert lab. He walks past a few inventions and comes across the Omnitrix in a glass container. Brandon's face is reflected in it as he walks up to it. He pushes a button which lifts the container and he takes the Omnitrix. Brandon: I'm going to need some help. Meanwhile, at a school gym, Coco is throwing some punches at a punching bag. A final punch knocks it to the ground. He breathes heavily. Brandon, out of sight: Nice job. He steps out of the darkness. Coco: What do you want? Brandon: No hellos? Coco: I'm busy. Brandon: Well this is important. Coco, picking up his punching bag: Sure. Brandon: It is. Trust me. Coco, throwing punches: Ok fine if its so important, what do you need me for? Brandon: I need your help. Coco, stops punching: With? Brandon: ... the aliens. Coco, giving a deep stare: I'll get my stuff. They walk towards the exit of the school Brandon: Thanks for the help again. Coco: No Problem. So what do these guys look like? They stop and see a figure. Brandon: Like that?! The alien figure fires at them and they take cover. Coco: Brandon! Use the Omnitrix! Brandon: I can't! Coco: Fine! Leave it to me. He pulls out a weapon of some sort and shoots back. The alien figure blocks the shots but is momentarily stunned, and when he wakes seconds later, Coco smacks him with a garbage can. When Coco attempts to hit him again, the alien smacks him away. Brandon then runs up to him with a pole but the alien just grabs him. Brandon: That worked a lot better in my head. Alien Figure, seeing the Omnitrix: (Gasp) Brandon Tennyson? Brandon: Yeah? Alien Figure: I am terribly sorry! I am Magister Lancer. I must have mistaken you as the other aliens. Brandon: Same here. Magister Lancer: Come with me, I have recived data that they are meeting at a trash location near by. Coco: The Junkyard? No problem. I know a shortcut. Brandon looks down at the Omnitrix Coco: Brandon, you don't have to do this. Brandon looks at Coco then at Magister Lancer and back down at the Omnitrix. Brandon, after putting it on: Let's do this. They sneak into the Junkyard and observe a meeting like Magister Lancer had said. Brandon, in a low voice: What do you think they are talking about? Magister Lancer, in a low voice too: Probally business. Coco, in a low voice as well: What kind of business? Magister Lancer: Illegal business. That's why I'm here. An alien lurks behind them and spots them. Alien: Spies! He attacks them but they dodge. The business aliens attack them. Coco, seeing Brandon: Anytime? Brandon: Still not working! Magister Lancer: Then we'll hold them off! Brandon hides behind a broken car and attempts to transform. Brandon, now hitting the Omnitrix: Come On! Work! It then glows green. Brandon: Whoa! The Omnitrix then reforms into a new Omnitrix and the green glow gets sucked back into the Omnitrix. Brandon: It never did that before. (Touches dial and a hologram comes up) Or that. (Rotates dial as it shows many new alien holograms) And I've never even seen these guys before? (Hears more shots fired) No time for a tour, I've got to save my friends! (stops dial at an alien) This one looks good! As Brandon slaps it down, his body is ingulfed in green with DNA everywhere. After spinning around, his ribs begin to show and his shape starts to change. After the transformation, a new alien stands where Brandon has been before. Brandon, after transfroming: LOCH NESS! (sniffs) And I smell like a swamp. An alien takes him by surprise but Brandon AKA Loch Ness blasts him away with a water attack. He takes out a few others. Coco: I see you got it working! Loch Ness: Yeah. Anymore of them? Voice: Just me. It is a man. Coco: Really? Man: You'd be surprised. The Man takes Coco out. Man: Now who's next? Loch Ness battles the alien man. After a while of fighting, the alien man vomits goo from his mouth which melts Loch Ness' hand off. Magister Lancer and Coco watch helplessly. Loch Ness' hand then grows back but into a water blaster which blows the alien man away. Loch Ness, slowly walking up to the alien man: Who are you and what are you doing here? Alien Man: I am only here for the business of my people. Magister Lancer, walking up to him: Your business here is against the intergalatic law. Alien Man: It doesn't matter there's nothing you can do to stop us The Alien Man is about to throw one of his goo ball when Loch Ness sprays him with something form his hand that makes him sleep. He returns to normal. Brandon: Now what? Coco, walking up to them: It says they were trading with the Extreme Bikers. Brandon: Those guys again? So where do we find them? Coco: Here (shows paper) I sent the cordinates now lets go! They drive around. Brandon: Stop the car! The car immediately stops roughly. Coco: What is it more of those alien things?! Brandon: Not quite.. (lowers down window which reveals a girl) need a lift? Girl: Yeah thanks. Coco: Who's that? Brandon: She's my cousin. Sarah, Coco. Coco, Sarah. Sarah: Hello. Coco: Look we really don't have time for hitchhikers. Sarah: I'm not a hitchhiker. I'm your backup. Coco, to Brandon: You called your cousin for help too? Brandon: Come on Coco. Sarah knows stuff. She can help. Coco: We don't need help (he looks at the car mirror and sees Sarah) then again. Brandon, get out of the car. Brandon: What? Why? Coco: Because there is a lady here. Sarah blushes. Brandon sits in the back with Magister Lancer and Sarah sits in front with Coco. Magister Lancer: We don't have much time. Coco: Right. (He drives off) They arrive at the Extreme Biker Base. Brandon, sacastic: A giant castle themed base; none would ever look for them there. Coco: You didn't. Coco hacks the system and they walk inside. It is abandoned. Sarah: Are you sure this is the right place? None is here. Coco: What other giant castle bases could it be? Brandon walks into a set of decor armor. Brandon: Whoops. The armor opens a door but clashes onto the floor. Coco: Nice going. Sarah: At least it opened a secret door. The castle starts to shake. Magister Lancer: What was that? Coco: Probably Nothing. Brandon, pointing: That's Nothing?! He points to a giant dinosaur stomping towards them and letting out a roar. ''Credits Major Events *Brandon and Coco return *Brandon puts the Omnitrix back on his wrist for the first time in roughly five years *Brandon transfroms into Loch Ness for the first time *Sarah, Magister Lancer and the Aliens appear for the first time Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Magister Lancer Villains *Aliens **Alien Man *Alien Leader *Magister Lancer (Temporaly) Aliens Used *Loch Ness (First Apperance) Quotes *Brandon: It never did that before. (Touches dial and a hologram comes up) Or that. (Rotates dial as it shows many new alien holograms) And I never even seen these guys before? (Hears more shots fired) No time for a tour I've got to save my friends! (stops dial at an alien) This one looks good! *Brandon, after transfroming: LOCH NESS! (sniffs) And I smell like swamp. **Coco: Brandon, get out of the car. **Brandon: What? Why? **Coco: Because there is a lady here. *Brandon, putting on the Omnitrix: Let's do this. Trivia *This is the first episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force *It were to be named: Brandon 10 Returns Part 1 but it didn't seem orginal *Brandon plays Soccer *Brandon has a cousin named Sarah *The rebooted Omnitrix makes its debut Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc Category:Season Premieres